


Someone Else

by ChemicalDefect20



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalDefect20/pseuds/ChemicalDefect20
Summary: Sherlock learnt that John had broken up with Mary for someone else and he felt his heart breaking into million of pieces.But what if Sherlock got it all wrong?ONE SHOT





	Someone Else

Sherlock sat in his robe as he skyped Lestrade who was showing him the crime scene on the other side of England. Unfortunately he had business to attend to in London, preventing him to be physically there. 

"Hi John," Sherlock said without turning his head. Instead of the usual reply, he heard a door slam to John's bedroom. John had spent the night at Mary's, his girlfriend, and Sherlock thought he would've come back happy. After all, John and Mary looked so happy. He was planning to ask her to marry him anyway. How did Sherlock know? He obviously went snooping in John's bedroom but little did John know, Sherlock's heart dropped when he had found the beautiful-looking silver ring that was sitting inside his drawer. 

"Maybe you should check up on him Sherlock," Lestrade cracked over. Sherlock nodded and told him that he would be back. He told Lestrade to call him back in half-an-hour and ended the call. Instead of barging straight into John's room, he decided to get change first.

"I'm going to get change John!" Sherlock shouted, waiting for a reply. None. 

Huffing, Sherlock stride to his bedroom and closed the door. He put on his trousers and was buttoning up his purple dress-shirt until he heard a quiet knock and a couple of sniffles from outside his door. Sherlock unlocked the door whilst still buttoning up his shirt and there John stood, with red and puffy eyes. 

"O-oh...sorry Sherlock. I-I'll wait for a bit," John said, blushing red when he had saw Sherlock's chest. He turned back awkwardly and sat himself in his chair in the living room. 

Sherlock came out in a couple of minutes after struggling to get his hair in place. He sat himself opposite of John and studied him. Red eyes - crying, hunched over - sad, bouncing leg - nervous? Weird. 

"What's wrong John," Sherlock queried, tilting his head slightly. He learnt that after many years of living with John, if he'd noticed something wrong, he should ask. 

John stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, looking at the floor instead of Sherlock. Sherlock's worry grew with each passing minute as it was not normal that it took this long for John to answer. John clasped his hands together, breaking the silence in the room and stood up. 

"Tea?" John asked whilst looming towards the kitchen. Sherlock nodded behind his back, knowing that John was already going to make tea for them both anyway. John settled the kettle on the stove and waited by the kitchen for the kettle to boil. 

"John," Sherlock said firmly, "What's wrong?" 

John looked upwards and bit his lip. This sent a shiver down Sherlock's spine however now wasn't the time. John took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He gulped and Sherlock's concern only intensified. Was John going to leave him? Did John get fired? Did Mary break up with him? Sherlock felt guilty that he was hoping it was the last option. 

"M-Mary and I broke up..." John choked out.

Sherlock's heart was jumping for joy yet his facials remained emotionless. However, he couldn't process why. John and Mary was the perfect couple where you could see them smiling every time you look at them.

"Why?" Sherlock asked bluntly, "John. You and Mary were the perfect couple? You were going to marry her!" 

John eyes widen, "How did you know?"

Then he got angry.

"What the hell Sherlock!" John said, his eyes scarily wide and his nose flaring.

Sherlock was a little taken aback but like always, he kept emotionless. Deep down, he felt really guilty about snooping on John's personal life but he couldn't let John know. 

"Well, it was your fault you left the ring in your drawer," Sherlock said, eyes connecting with John's.

"Sherlock...." John laughed. But it wasn't a happy laugh, it was one that meant I'm-about-to-kill-you laugh. 

"You had to actually WALK into my room and physically PULL out MY drawer to SEE the BLOODY RING!" John screamed. Sherlock still looked at John in the eyes and that only intensified John's anger. However, Sherlock being the smart but oblivious genius he is, he continued to interrogate John.

"Why did you leave her?" 

John stayed quiet and angrily walked towards his room.

"John!" Sherlock shouted after him, standing up.

"Because I left her for someone else!" John finally screamed before slamming and locking his bedroom door. 

Sherlock froze and fell back into his chair. His mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as he took in John's words. 

"Because I left her for someone else!"

Sherlock ruffled his hair hard and felt his heart broke into a million pieces. 'Someone else? Who was it? Lestrade? No, Lestrade like Mycroft. Was it someone from his job? Sarah? or maybe Molly?'

'Me?'

'No. For all I know, he's not gay. '

'Or so he says.' 

'No.' 

'Who would love a broken emotionless sociopath?'

It's been ten minutes since the little interrogation between Sherlock and John and the silence was driving both of them nuts. Both of them just wanted the other one to say something. Sherlock decided to take initiative and went up to John's bedroom and stared at the brown, streaky door. He let out a deep breath and firmly knocked on his door. After a few seconds, Sherlock heard the door clicked and stood there was John Watson crying and looking a-bit embarrassed. 

"What is it?" John asked impatiently. 

"I want to know who the -"

"I'm moving out." John said suddenly 

"W-what?" Sherlock said. 

"I can't do this anymore Sherlock!" John cried. 

"W-what do you mean?!" Sherlock choked up.

John pushed past Sherlock and started to head towards the main door. However Sherlock was fast and he wrapped his long, slender fingers over John's hand to stop him from leaving. 

"Stop it Sherlock! I mean it!" John said, pushing Sherlock's hand. Sherlock instantly used his other hand to grab onto John's arm. 

"Tell me first! Who was the someone else!" Sherlock desperately cried. Tears were glassing over his eyes as he stared down into John's. John turned his head away and quietly mumbled something. 

"Who?" Sherlock questioned.

"You." 

Sherlock loosened his grip and stared. His heart was screaming and pumping.

"I'm really sorry Sherlock! It's just that for the pas- Mmf!" John's sentence was cut off by something against his lip. He started to blush profusely after realising it was Sherlock's soft lips against his. Sherlock pulled away from John and embarrassingly smiled down at John. 

"Y-you...?" John stuttered. 

Sherlock laughed heartily and warmly smiled at John. John slowly returned with a big grin on his face.

"How long Sherlock?" 

"Always. Since the first day I've met you." 

"Me too"

Comfortable silence fell again but the tension was rapidly rising in the room as both men stared at each other and wanted to start something.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and kiss him lightly. Sherlock froze, still unfamiliar with human contact, but slowly returned and soon after, both men were fighting for dominance. 

BAM!

John and Sherlock's face pulled away but their bodies were still tangled with each other. 

"Sher- oh," Lestrade said, breathing hard from running. 

"What is it Graham? Can't you see we're busy?" Sherlock snapped back. 

"S-Sorry guys!" 

Lestrade rushed out the room, embarrassed but happy at what he had witness. It was about time! Sherlock turned to John and smile lovingly down at him.

"Do you like this someone else?"

"I love him," John answered before smashing his lips onto Sherlock's.


End file.
